


Stan Twitter Talks ‘bout the Losers

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Comedian Richie Tozier, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act, Stanley Uris Lives, Twitter, stan twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: Tozier pls *** my *** @toziertrashLoser Club Stan Twitter is my safe placeAnd you all gasp @richardDICKtozier replying to @toziertrashIt scares meOr: Stan Twitter loves the Losers and the Losers love Stan Twitter.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560019
Comments: 21
Kudos: 587





	Stan Twitter Talks ‘bout the Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Like two people asked so I did it.

**Tozier pls *** my *** @toziertrash**

#RTcomingclean is fucking insane bitch i screamed in my bedroom when Richie said * ** ***

**RT Trash (NO RTCC SPOILERS PLS) @trashytea Replying to @toziertrash**

I AM SO READY TO FIND OUT WHAT’S HAPPENING GIVE ME AN HOUR 

**RT Trash (I SAW RTCC AND AM CRYING) @trashytea Replying to @toziertrash**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK 

**Tozier pls *** my *** @toziertrash Replying to @trashtea**

BITCH MOOD

**RT Trash (I SAW RTCC AND AM CRYING) @trashytea Replying to @toziertrash**

And we’re supposed to continue on with our lives after this? 

**Tozier pls *** my *** @toziertrash Replying to @trashtea**

That was my reaction as well it’s weird how proud I am

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @toziertrash**

Sweet sentiment and all but I’m scared about the *** what does that MEAN

**Tozier pls *** my *** @toziertrash Replying to @trashmouth**

I was just noticed by Him??? 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @toziertrash**

He’s not Jesus 

**Eddie K Stan @richierichierich**

The first time I saw Eddie I nearly cried fyi 

**BMarsh is God @celion123 Replying to @richierichierich**

Let’s be real he’s the cutest 

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash Replying to @celion123**

Eddie??? I could talk about that man for hours

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @trashmouthtrash**

Same. You’re not special. 

**And you all gasp @richardDICKtozier**

“So, dead kids. And I can joke about it because I was also nearly one of those dead kids. It was Bill’s [William Denbrough] fault but I got over it pretty quickly.” - Things no one ever expected trashmouth to say. 

**And you all gasp @richardDICKtozier Replying to @richardDICKtozier**

“Do I look like someone who knows how to fight? No. And that’s because I don’t know how to fight.” - Things we all expected trashmouth to say.

**And you all gasp @richardDICKtozier Replying to @richardDICKtozier**

“Edward Cullen” - things we expected trashmouth to joke about but instead was a completely correct reference. 

**#RTcomingclean > #RTmanproblems @DICKtozier Replying to @richardDICKtozier**

I only took away two things from RTCC: 1. Richie is gay and loves his BF very much 2. He watches twilight 

**RT Trash (I SAW RTCC AND AM CRYING) @trashytea**

Richie and Eddie’s relationship really be: [fighting] [pet names] [childhood longing] [fighting] [flirting] [thirsting over their friends] [flirting] [pet names] [flirting] [longing] [pet names] [fighting] [unconditional love] and I love that for them. 

**Rocking Riche @lulupie2**

(((anyone have a spare link to RT:coming clean (i am a broke student who doesn’t have netflix don’t judge) please i wanna see my baby)))

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @lulupie2**

[Lmaoooooo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640372)

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough**

MIKE HANLON JUST ACCEPTED MY INSTAGRAM REQUEST I CAN’T BREATH 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

Y’all want some facts? Mike is truly the best Loser let me tell you some things now

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

First of! He follows all of the other losers + partners, some daily positive pages and some travel pages. Wholesome. 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

Obviously he’s hot. Like we know this. Have you all seen the photos of him with Ben and Bev in Chicago? All three of them are god(desse)s. 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

BUT he’s also good at taking photos???? Like they’re all really nice and aesthetically pleasing. 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

That’s not even the best part tho. The captions are just so positive?? 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

There’s a photo of a snowy carpark and the caption explains how he’s been snowed in to this motel which has basically fucked his whole trip but it’s okay because the lady who runs the motel is nice and the view is amazing

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

Can we say that we stan?

**#RTcomingclean > #RTmanproblems @DICKtozier**

We don’t talk about the fact that Richie has actually killed a man? 

**2004 trashmouth hair @richieT Replying to @DICKtozier**

And also the fact that it was with an Axe? 

**#RTcomingclean > #RTmanproblems @DICKtozier Replying to @richieT **

Is my man an axe murderer? 

**Dark Rapids NEXT summer @BillDstan91**

WHO SAW THE WIRED INTERVIEW AND WANTS TO SCREAM WITH ME??

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash Replying to @BillDstan91**

ME!! I - 

**Dark Rapids NEXT summer @BillDstan91 Replying to @trashmouthtrash**

Bill’s shirt? Am I going to make a fan account for that shirt and i-

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash Replying to @BillDstan91**

Omg mood honestly it was top notch. This man is like no1 of lalaland rn and he wore a shirt I think he found at walmart?? And it was tartan? 

**Dark Rapids NEXT summer @BillDstan91 Replying to @trashmouthtrash**

I love him AND his walmart shirt 

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash Replying to @BillDstan91**

BUT STAN’S OUTFIT WAS SOMETHING THAT I CAN’T GET OVER 

**Dark Rapids NEXT summer @BillDstan91 Replying to @trashmouthtrash**

Id never seen stan before and this was my first experience let me just say --- I am a slut 

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash Replying to @BillDstan91**

Fucking same lmaooo HOW CAN I NOT BE A WHORE WHEN MY MAN IS WEARING A BURGANDY VEST 

**Dark Rapids NEXT summer @BillDstan91 Replying to @trashmouthtrash**

And eddie’s polo shirt made me go

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash Replying to @BillDstan91**

Oh yeah I couldn’t deal with him and his pink polo 

**Dark Rapids NEXT summer @BillDstan91 Replying to @trashmouthtrash**

Also I found a photo of him as a kid wearing like the same shirt? 

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash Replying to @BillDstan91**

I need it? 

**Dark Rapids NEXT summer @BillDstan91 Replying to @trashmouthtrash**

Everyone needs this

[a photo of a young eddie frowning at the camera, wearing a pink polo with a small train on the left breast and small shorts. Beside him stands Bill who is laughing and wearing jorts with a plaid shirt. Richie is on the other side of Eddie; he is grinning and his hands are blurred as if they were moving when the photo was taken, wearing a baby blue shirt with dice on it]

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash Replying to @BillDstan91**

I’ve been to heaven??? 

**BMarsh is God @celion123**

NEW BENVERLY PHOTOS IM DEAD

**Eddie K Stan @richierichierich**

I was re-watching the Buzzfeed interview as you do and I just realised that they’re only a day apart in age? Eddie is literally a day older?? How many times did Eddie pull that card growing up please I need to know

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @richierichierich**

ALL THE TIME IT WAS ENDLESS 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @trashmouth**

You should have been older if you didn’t like it

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

Do you see how he treats me? 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @trashmouth**

You love me 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

Well yeah obvs but like you’re still mean to me 

**Eddie K Stan @richierichierich Replying to @trashmouth**

I’m crying in the club??????? 

**Stan Dark Rapids @Denbroughstan**

Am I really about to by RICHIE TOZIER merch??? I never even liked him before this but like Bill likes him and i love bill so 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @Denbroughstan**

Honestly that’s how I became friends with him as well 

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

Hmmmm interesting because Richie said that he just annoyed you into liking him. Not that he was friends with bill 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @trasmouthtrash**

Richie is a romantic 

**And you all gasp @richardDICKtozier**

No.7 of 15 times Reddie was RG is literally my favourite tweet ever. That’s romance babey! 

**2004 trashmouth hair @richieT Replying to @richardDICKtozier**

And 13?????? Hell yeah baby 

**Richie is a romantic @dickytozier**

DIVA MOMENT ,,,,,, give me a second 

**Rocking Riche @lulupie2**

Richie about Losers: extreme detail on why he loves them, calls them attractive, won’t shut up about them, “best person ever that one”

Richie about Stan&Eds: won't provide any detail other than ‘they’re boring’, calls them hot but in a rat kinda way, “evil bastard baby they are”

**Stan Uris > Richie Tozier @trashmouthtrash **

Stan, during the interview: I am not famous and have no fans because I am a simple accountant from Atlanta. 

Stan, now: has a cult following, almost 100k followers, a petition with nearly 40k signatures to get him to be in Bill’s next movie.

**Stan Uris @StanUris Replying to @trashmouthtrash**

It’s very strange. 

**Tozier pls *** my *** @toziertrash**

So when are we getting a full Losers club interview??

**Beverly Marsh** ✔️  **@Marsh Replying to @toziertrash**

;) 

**Richie is a romantic @dickytozier**

DIVA MOMENT ,,, still not over it 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough**

Me:

My FBI agent: please no

Me: 

Me: clicks on the Wired interview for the twelfth time that day

My FBI agent: oh no

**2004 trashmouth hair @richieT**

Someone just asked me to rank the Losers in terms of attractiveness. Sorry babe, no can do. 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @richieT**

  1. Sten, Ben, Mike and Bill
  2. Bev
  3. Richie. 



**Beverly Marsh** ✔️  **@Marsh Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

Wow. Okay. 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @Marsh**

I’m gay. 

**Beverly Marsh** ✔️  **@Marsh Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

Fair. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

????????? Why am I 3rd??? 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @trashmouth**

I have taste. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

Well then I am going to rank the losers 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @trashmouth**

Please do 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

  1. Ben and Mike 
  2. Beverly 
  3. Bill and Stan 



**Bill Denbrough** ✔️ **@BDenbrough** **Replying to @trashmouth**

Why? 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @BDenbrough**

You wore jorts as a child. If I put Stan higher he’d get angry at me. 

**Stan Uris @StanUris Replying to @trashmouth**

That’s true. 

**Bill Denbrough** ✔️ **@BDenbrough** **Replying to @trashmouth**

So because I wore jorts I’m third place? 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @BDenbrough**

Yup. 

**Beverly Marsh** ✔️  **@Marsh Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

You forget Eddie 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @Marsh**

Yeah see I was going to put him last as a joke bust physically couldn’t do that so I decided to leave him off instead of putting him first. 

**Edward K @EddieKaspbrak Replying to @trashmouth**

That is very sweet. I love you. 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @EddieKaspbrak**

Love you too 

**Mikey @MikeHanlon89 Replying to @trashmouth**

Ben and I are top both times? 

**Richie Rich** ✔️ **@trashmouth Replying to @MikeHanlon89**

Yeah ‘cause we want you to top us

**Ben H** ✔️  **@benhanscome Replying to @trashmouth.**

Oh

**Mikey @MikeHanlon89 Replying to @trashmouth**

Thanks?

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough**

I know that this isn’t the case but imagine if the Losers had meet back up at a high school reunion? 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

No I’m not done. Okay. POV you’re some random Derry HS students coming back for your 27th year reunion and then you see the people you used to bully (or at least didn’t do anything when they were bullied)

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

But now they’re hot and successful. Like, imagine seeing the kid you bullied for being a loudmouth is now one of the top comedians and the one everyone mocked for stuttering is an award winning novelist? 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

Plus there’s Bev who was bullied by all the girls and now they’re all wanting to wear her brand or Ben who everyone called names is now super super hot and super rich but also super nice???? 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

I’d go feral.

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

BUT then it gets even stranger. Because they all start talking and fall back into friendships easily. Then they disappear and news that Bowers (a child serial-killer) has broken out. 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

THEN he winds up dead and you find out that it’s Richie Tozier who killed him. Ben and Bev are now together, Eddie is hospital and he’s with Richie now and no one seems to care that Richie killed a dude. 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

AND THEN they all stay friends and all of them move to LA and become even more famous?

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

Bitch imagine how their classmates must feel. 

**Losers Club Whore @trashydenbrough Replying to @trashydenbrough**

We stan the Losers. 

_ Liked by @trashmouth, @EddieKaspbrak, @benhanscome, @Marsh, @StanUris, @BDenbrough, @MikeHanlon89 and 2.4K others _

**Richie is a romantic @dickytozier**

I stan one gay funny man and his gay anxious boyfriend. 

**Tozier pls *** my *** @toziertrash**

Can you all believe that Richie ‘straight white man’ is currently the internet’s gay dad? I can’t. 

**Tozier pls *** my *** @toziertrash Replying to @toziertrash**

But i fucking looooooove it

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there's an interview with seven people next...
> 
> Time for a shameless self-promo! 
> 
> [My Reddie + It Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edtozier89)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictionwriter101)  
> 


End file.
